KICKIN IT IN CRAZY IN LOVE
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: Jack Kim Jerry Milton Rudy and Phil are all in the seaford mental asylum for different reasons but when a new girl gets brought in and forces jack to learn a secret that will change everything thing making him question everything he knows can he sort it out or will he truly go insane. P.s no o/c and I do not own kickin it sadly
1. THE GANG

**HEY EVERYONE SO I'M AM EXTREAMLY PISSED MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I LOTS ALL OF MY HARD WORK WITH MYSTORIES AND EVERYTIME I SAVE SOMETHING I LOOSE IT GAHHHH SO I'M GOING TO BE MAKING SHORT CHAPTERS SO I CANPOST THEM RIGHT AWAY. HERE'S A NEW STORY I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON A NEW M RATEED STORY BUT I DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF THE STORY YET SO SUGGESTIONS WILL BE HELPFUL ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 1 HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

_CHAPTER 1:THE GANG_

_**JACK'S POV**_

"You've come along way Mr. BREWER." The theripst Dr. Payne stated with a smile.

"Jack…" I growled. "Just Jack." I added with the same irritated tone.

"Right, well that's all for our private session today but remember Mr. Brewer that it's your turn to read from your journal in group later this afternoon. He said reminding me.

"Whatever." I say and exited his office slamming the door behind me.

"Hey Jack." My friend Milton greeted happily from the other side of the office door.

"Sup dude." I greeted back.

"Nothing just on my way to see _Dr. Pain in my ass_. He grinned.

I smirked. "Good Luck, he's extra painy today." I informed him.

"Great." He groaned and opened the door. "Oh Jerrys in the _MESS HALL_." I added before closing the wooden door behind him.

As I make my way down the hall and to the _MESS HALL_ I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a familiar face.

"Hey Kim." I smile.

She giggled. "Hey Handsome."

"What you up to?" I asked pushing her up against the wall.

"Well…" she said seductively. "That depends."

"On?" I woundered raising my eyebrow.

"What your willing to do to me." She replied sexily and started to lean in.

I leaned in to meet her lips when…

"YO JACK!" Jerry yelled from down the hall.

GRRR! I growled underneath my breath but I put on a friendly smile that was true.

"Hey Jer." I replied then grab Kim's hand and dragged her over to where Jerry was standing.

"What you doing?" he asked.

"Well I **WAS **about to kiss Kim." I answered nodding in Kim's direction.

"Oh… why didn't you?" he questioned truly lost.

"You interrupted us." I said flatly.

"Oh… sorry." He pouted. "How was _DR. PAIN IN OUR ASSES?_" he added.

"Same shit different session." I resonded annoyed but not at Jerry.

"I hear ya man." He stated patting my shoulder. "You gonna go to group today?" he then asked.

"Ya I gotta it's my turn to read from my journal." I sighed.

"Not cool man not cool." He said sympathetically.

I felt Kim kiss my cheek in a attempt to comfort me.

I smiled and squeezed her hand reassuring her that I loved her effort.

"Well lets go to the _MESS HALL_ before group." I recommended. "Milton Is the last **"VICTIM"** to see Dr. Payne." I added.

Jerry nods while Kim smiles. Then all three of us make our way down the hall and turn left to enter the _MESS HALL_. We sit next to a guy in a white straight Jacket.

"Hey Rudy." I say while waving.

Rudy flicks his head in a '**SUP'** motion.

"Dude it's not even 10:30 am and they already put you in one of those." Jerry said nodding towards the straight jacket.

Rudy nodded. Yep. You Karate Chop one person for trying to smack you and you get **THIS**." He stated upset. Then he shrugged. "Oh well."

"Why did he smack you?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well because…" he began but was interrupted by and Indie looking man walking up next to us.

"He tried to steal my _PUDDING CUP_." The man answered sternly then glared at Rudy.

"Hey Phil." Jerry Kim and I stated in unison.

"Hey Guys." He waved and sat down across from Rudy.

"Does anybody know who's supposed to Read from their Journal in group today?" Rudy asked.

"Me." I replied with a groan I was so sick of people asking that question.

"That sucks." Rudy and Phil both said.

"Tell me about it." I lightly chuckled.

We all sat there ans shit talked for god knows how long when Milton finally into the _MESS HALL_ and joined us.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go look for my journal and write a entry in it before group." I say standing up.

They all nod and say stuff like 'SEE YA SOON'. I kiss Kim on the Cheek and head off to my room/cell. I find my journal along with a pencil and started writing, but soon I stop and take a break. I press the tip of the pencil to the paper again when there's a knock on my door. I quickly scribble something down and close my journal. I open my door and see Kim smiling seductively.

"We never got to finish what we started before." She stated and pushes me towards the bed.

**HEY CHAPTER ONE DOWN I HAVE THREE MORE SHORT CHAPTERS WRITTEN AND I'LL POST THEM ALL TODAY HOPEFULLY LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. NEXT CHAPTER IS STRICTLY A MINI KICK SMUT YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT IT WONT MESS UP THE STORY. PLZ R&R THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME **

**P.S THEIR IN A MENTAL INSATUSION IN YOU HAVNT GUESSED IT YEY!**


	2. ALONE WITH KIM

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT **

**This chapter is basically one long paragraph lol but I might add some stuff so it doesn't seem to BLAH**

_Chapter 2: ALONE WITH KIM_

_**JACK'S POV**_

Kim forces me on the bed straddles my mid section and grinds her hips against my body causing me to get turned on. She bends down and kisses me passionately on the lips. I trace my tongue alone her lower lip and she slowly parts them allowing me access. I explore every crevasse like I have done so many times before. As we kiss she gracefully slides a hand down my chest and pulls at the hem of my red V-neck shirt. We break away (RECLUCTENTLY MIGHT I ADD) so I can pull me shirt up and over my neck. After I remove my shirt I toss it somewhere on the ground. Kim then traces her hand through the deep valley's of my 6 pack abs. she pulls away from my mouth and I whimper from disappointment. She giggles playfully and places her perfect plump lips to my jaw line, leaving light feathery kisses down my neck to my collarbone. When she reaches my right Peck she bites down roughly.

"MMMM" I slightly moan in shock pain and pleasure all at the same time.

With still attached to me she swirls her tongue around my nipple and occasionally flicking it making it hard.

I can't help but groan from satisfaction as she does this. "OHHHHHH!"

I feel her smile into me and move her left hand to my jeans running her fingers across the brim. I grip her waist roughly and rub her hips on my now full length erection. Kim detaches her self from my chest and removes her shirt then whips it somewhere on the floor.

She looks down at me shyly. I gaze at her perfect upper body; she is wearing a black lacy see through _VICTORIA SECRET_ bra. I can't help but stare at her lustfully while licking my lips.

Kim smiles and kisses me softly on the forehead.

I smile and she returns one with equally amount of love.

Without warning she grips the bulge that has formed in my pants and starts slowly rubbing it.

I bite my bottom lip tilt me head back and gently arch my back.

Kim smiles and stops what she's doing.

"Kim why did yo… OH MY GOD!" I scream as she reaches into my jeans and underneath my boxers and starts to rapidly pump my cock.

Kim must of gotten sick of the restrictions because with her other hand she undoes my pants and pulls them off along with my underwear as well. She leaves airy kisses down my chest then my abdomen and finally she reaches my rock hard dick and takes the tip into her moist mouth and elegantly bobs her head up and down on my cock going faster and faster with each sexual stroke.

I shudder from the feeling of pleasure that as taken over all my senses. I entangled my fingers in her soft golden blonde locks and push her further down making her take all of me.

Now Kim and I have been together for 3years but we never have done anything like this and it was overwhelming.

"OHHHHHH KIIIIIIIMMMMMM IM GONNA…" I never got to finish my sentence because at that moment I shot my full load into her mouth.

Kim leaned up smiled then swallowed. (AND I MUST ADMIT IT WAS THE SEXIST THING EVER)

Not even 10 seconds after we… well I came there was a knock on the door.

**THERE YOU GO GUYS THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 WELL I HAVE TO GET SOME SLEEP NOT BUT I WILL TYPE THE OTHER 2 CHAPTERS I GOT SO FAR WHEN I GET UP THEN YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**P.S ONCE ALL 4 CHAPTERS ARE WRITTEN I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE A DECENT AMOUNT OF REVIEWS (NOW I'M NOT A REVIEW WHORE THEY JUST MAKE ME HAPPY AND MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE.) I ALSO WON'T UPDATE TILL I HAVE A FEW MORE SHORT CHAPTERS WRITTEN AS WELL.**

**P.P.S I'LL TAKE SUGGESTIONS OR IDEA'S FOR LATER CHAPTERS BUT I ALSO HAVE A PLAN THAT I PROMISE NO ONE WILL SEE COMING SO HAPPY READY AND PLZ REMEMBER TO REVIEW (I ALSO NEED HELP WITH A TITLE)**


	3. GROUP THERAPY

**HEY GUYS OKAY THIS IS AN EXREAMLY SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW IT MAY NOT EVEN BE 100 WORDS BUT DON'T WORRY CUZ IT'S JUST A FILLER AND REALLY AS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY I JUST DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO GO ABOUT IT LOL ANY WAY**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

_CHAPTER 3: GROUP THERAPY_

_**JACK POV**_

"Sorry I didn't get to please you Kimmy." I pout as we get dressed.

"It's okay Jackie there's always later." She winked then giggled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "True." I stated then opened the door to see Jerry on the other side with his arms folded looking bored out of his fucking mind.

"Yo Jack group's about to start… what were you doing?" he asked arching a eyebrow.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered out a little to fast making him look at me skeptically.

"Uh… Oooooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy!" he replied in a high pitched voice with rolling his eyes and furring his eyebrows together. "Any way lets go Jack." He added.

"Right just let me grab my journal." I say as I walk over to my desk and pick it up. I gently seize Kim's hand and we followed Jerry out of my room closing the door behind me.

_**LINE BREAK**_

_**STILL JACK'S POV**_

All of my gang was now in group and currently listening to Randy Plotski tell us how he is feeling.

"Well I woke up happy, then I had the food which made me sad after I saw you _Mr. Pain in my ass_ I got angry then I went by my friends and was happy again." He finished smiling and nodding.

"How how you feeling now Mr. Plotski?" Mr. Payne asked.

"Well seeing and hearing you talk I'm feeling angry and annoyed." Randy confessed not even sorry at what he said.

The rest of us burst out laughing until Mr. Payne shot was all a glace that _'YOU BETTER STOP LAUGHING OR IT'S ROOM LOCKDOWN FOR EVERYONE'_ we all quickly shut up.

**OK SO THAT'S MY EXREAMLY SHORT CHAPTER IT'S JUST A INTRODUCTION TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS JUST THE BACKGROUND OF EVERYBODY AND WHY THEY ARE IN THE MENTAL WARD.**


	4. JACK JOURNAL ENTRIES

**HEY HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE PLZ R&R THANXS**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KICKING IT I JUST OWN THE STORY'S PLOT **

_CHAPTER 4: JACK'S JOURNAL ENTRIES_

_**JACK'S POV**_

"Okay Jack I think it's time to read from your journal." Mr. Payne suggested.

"Where should I start?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well since you are actually here and didn't decide to skip like every OTHER time how about your first day here." He recommended.

"Okay." I sighed and open my journal to the first page.

_DEAR JOURNAL_

_HEY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EVER START THESE BUT HERE IT GOES. MY NAME IS JACK BREWER I'M 10 YEARS OLD I'M CURRENTLY SITTING IN A PRISON CELL FOR MENTAL PEOPLE WHY MIGHT YOU ASK WELL I'LL TELL YA. A LITTLE OVER 2 YEARS AGO MY PARENTS MADE ME START SEEING A THERAPIST NAME BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT I WAS GETTING TO OLD TO HAVE IMAGAINRY FRIENDS BUT I WAS 8 AND BRODY WAS MY BEST AND ONLY FRIEND. OVER MANY SESSIONS DR. MACE SAID HE WASN'T REAL BUT BRODY CONTINUED TO STICK AROUND AND I WAS DIAGNOSED WITH SERVER HILUSANAIONS AND PUT IN HERE SINCE MY PARENTS COULDN'T WELL MORE LIKE DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE DEAL WITH OR TAKE CARE OF THEIR DEFECTED CHILD, BUT I GUESS IT WAS FOR THE BEST I MET A WONDERFUL GROUP OF FRIENDS ALL AROUND MY AGE WELL OK 2 WERE OLDER. THERE'S MILTON WHO IS A KID GENIUS AND PROBALLY SMARTER THEN ANYONE HERE. THE REASON HE IS HERE IS BECAUSE HE SWEARS HE FOUND THE SOLUTION TO TIME TRAVEL WHICH I'M NOT QUITE SOLD ON. THEN THERE'S JERRY WHO IS A SCRAWNY LATINO THAT LOVES TO DANCE. HE IN HERE BECAUSE LIKE ME HIS PARENTS DIDN'T WANT HIM. I PERSONALLY THINK HE IS CRAZY BUT IN A LOVEABLY FUN WAY AND THAT HE DONST MEAN ANY HARM HE'S TO LOST OR CONFUSED TO DO HARM. THEN THERE A SHORT CHUBBY AFRICAN AMERICAN BOY DAMED EDDIE, I'M NOT SURE WHY EDDIE'S HERE HE WONT TELL ANYONE. AFTER HIM THERE'S RUDY HE IS 25-26 I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY HOW OLD BUT HE HAS THE BRAIN FUCTION OF SOMEONE MY AGE BUT HE ALSO HAS THE BIGGEST HEART, HE IS FRIENDS WITH SOME DUDE PHIL WHO WAS TRANSPORTED OVER HERE FROM HAMAKISTAN. FINALLY THERE'S KIM. A BEAUTIFUL BLONDE BEAUTY. SHE HERE BECAUSE SHE WENT PSYCHO ON HER SISTER'S BOYFRIENDS WHEN HE WAS BEATING HER UP (_**HER SISTER NOT KIM)**_ SO SHE STABBED HIM RIGHT BELOW HIS KNEE CAP WITH A PENAND DRAGGED IT DOWN TO HIS ANKLE THEN PROCEEDED TO CLAW AT HIS ARM AND FACE. SO HER MOTHER SENT HER HERE SHE LATER FOUND OUT HE DIED FROM INK POISININ. I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING THEIR AN ADD BUCH BUT I THINK I'LL FIT IN PERFECTLY WITH THEM ANYWAYS IT LIGHTS OUT SO I GUESS I'LL WRITE IN YOU TOMARROW._

_SINCERELY _

_JACK B._

Everyone cheered and applauded I see Mr. Payne roll his eyes.

"Okay why don't read your last entry before we wrap things up." Mr. Payne said.

I flipped to the last page that I had written in before Kim knocked on my door today.

_DEAR JOURNAL_

_HEY IT'S JACK AGAIN OVER THE YEARS I HAVE GOTTEN A LITTLE BETTER AT WRITING IN YOUSO LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT MY LIFE SO FAR. I AM CURRENTLY 16 YEARS OLD. I CANT BELIEVE I HAVE BEEN IN THIS FUCKING HELL HOLE HOW 6 YEARS 6 FUCKING MISERABLE YEARS. EDDIE WAS LUCKY HE WAS RELEASED OVER A YEAR AGO BUT YOU KNEW THAT BECAUSE I WROTE IN YOU THE DAY HE LEFT. MAN I MISS HIM TERRIBLY, BUT I ALSO WISH HIM THE BEST OF LUCK AND HOPE HE'S DOING WELL. YOU ALSO KNOW KIM AND I HAVE BEEN DATINGFOR 3 YEARS NOW AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT… SHE'S PERFECT I LOVE HER SO MUCH. SHE TRULY BRINGS THE BEST OUT OF ME AND I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANYONTHER WAY. MILTON STILL TRAVELS BACK IN TIME. HE STAYS AWAY FROM THE FUTURE THOUGH. I ASKED HIM WHY ONCE AND RE ANSWERED WITH "its SIMPLE JACK I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE FUTURE." I ALSO ASKED IF HE COULD TIME TRAVEL WHY THE HELL DID HE STAY HERE? WITH THAT CAME THIS REPLY "I CANT TELL YOU…BUT I CAN SHOW YOU." SO I AND MILTON TOOK A TIME TRAVEL TRIP. I CANT TELL YOU HOW CUZ I WAS SWORN TO SECRECY BUT I WILL TELL YOU THIS I'VE SEEN THINGS THAT MAN KIND HAS ONLY DREAMED OF SEEING. IN ONE OF MY MANY TIME TRIPS WITH MILTON I SAW THAT BRODY WAS IN FACT IMAGAINARY AND I WAS INDEED HALLUCINATING WHICH WAS STRANGE. RUDY PHIL AND JERRY ARE STILL THEIR OLD CRAZY SELF NOT ONCE CHANGING AND I LIKED IT I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY. WE ALL HAVE GONE BACK IN TIME LOOKING AT OUR PAST MISTAKES AND HAPPY MOMENTS NOT WANTING TO CHANGE A SINGLE SECOND EVEN IF GIVEN THE OPPORTUNITY IT LED US ALL TOGETHER. THERE WAS THIS ONE TIME WHEN WE….OH SHIT I PROBALLY SHOULDN'T TELL YOU THAT BECAUSE I HAVE TO READ THIS FOR GROUP TODAY HAHAHA THEY WILL NEVER KNOW IT WAS US STUPID MR. PAIN IN OUR ASSES AND EVERYONE ELSE THAT RUNS THIS LOONEY BIN WELL I GOT TO GO I HEAR A KNOCK ON MY CELL DOOR._

_SINCERELY_

_JACK B. _


End file.
